Brownies and Lords
by WallabyWritings
Summary: Sesshomaru learns to be wary of new things, and Kagome learns the way to a man's heart is always through his stomach. One way or another... Can be seen as Romance or friendship.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Ask the bank.

Looking back now she really should have seen this coming.

Like, she _really_ should have.

Because she was Kagome, and she always made this sort of mess.

The sad part was that the day had been going so _well_ , which was really a rare thing.  
That should have tipped her off right there.

She had just made it back from another trip through time, back to the Feudal Area, and the group- now including Sesshomaru and company- set out for another jew shard hunt.  
While unpacking that night, she discovered her mother had packed her brownies.  
And not just any brownies- fresh baked, homemade, with the little sprinkles she loved- _Brownies_.

She loved her mother.

Quickly passing them out (Before dinner- oh well), the group had been delighted by this new type of food, and she had the feeling that there would be request for more her next trip back.

Laughing at Rin and Shippo's chocolaty faces, she almost didn't notice Sesshomaru standing beside her, until he reached down and delicately picked up a brownie between two claws.

Sesshomaru. He really didn't interact with anyone, sparing a few words or a "Hn."  
She had tried her hardest to welcome him into their little family, spending hours babbling on about random things or showing him stuff from the future, _trying_ to get the aloof demon lord to take interest in _something_ that would have him open up a little. But he never seamed to care about any of the efforts she made, and never joined the group around the fire at night, preferring instead to sit farther away, leaning against a tree.

He never ate anything.

So she watched in surprise, as he raised the brownie to his lips and took a careful bite.

It should be a sin to look that sexy while eating something.

Scratch that- it should be a sin to look that sexy at all.

Still holding the gooey square as if it was a delicacy, he shifted his eyes to her and raised a questioning eyebrow.

Realizing she was starring, Kagome gasped and tried to hide her blush behind her hair.  
After a moment, she peaked up at him from the corner of her eye.

He was still looking at her.

 _Say something quick!  
_  
"So... um, what do you think? Good, right?"

He looked at her minuet longer, then. "Hn." Before walking away to his tree.

Well, that was... Something at least.

She shook her head and turned back to her unpacking.

Later that night, after everyone had finished dinner and another round of brownies, they sat laughing around the fire telling stories of simpler days.

No one noticed how quite Sesshomaru had been.

To be fair, it wasn't like he made a lot of noise anyway.

It was at this time that Kagome came over to sit by him, as she usually did, not seeing any difference in his attitude, or the way he was not looking anywhere but _straight_ ahead. And not in the normal disinterested manner he usually did.

"Soooo... We made good time today. Thats good."

Nothing.

"I was able to make it back to my time for that math test. I think I passed this time- I knew a lot of the answers."

Still nothing.

"I think talking out loud helps, like how I talk to you about it- that doesn't bother you does it? Me talking about school stuff?" she asked, not really excepting an answer.

More nothing, then in front of her shocked eyes, he slowly shook his head in a 'No'- while still staring off into the darkness.

A reaction! After all this time! Kagome could only stare with her mouth agape. Then quickly closed it because she must be looking like an idiot, _and she was not ruining this by making a big deal of it!_

Moving on.

"O-okay. Um, I... Also got a new study guide! For math. It's supposed to help explain things better. Not that I had a hard time understanding them before! Just, a little easier. Which will be nice haha... ha."

He was still staring at nothing, but had an uneasy slant to his mouth.

Okay, this was unusual, even for him.

"Sesshomaru? Are you ok?"

He was quite for a moment longer, and she noticed for the first time a slight sweat on his forehead. Then he slowly looked away from whatever was so interesting in the distance, and down at her.

"I-I..."

Then he just stood up and walked away.

Did... Did he just stutter?!

Something was definitely wrong. And why was he sweating like that? did he have a fever? Could full demons even get sick?

Whatever was happening she couldn't just let him deal with it alone! She sat a moment longer, staring wide eyed at the place in the trees he had disappeared into, as the idea took hold. Then she stood up and raced after him.

 _This is either the second, or third stupidest thing I've ever done,_ she thought as she swatted branch out of her way. __

It took her a few minuets to find him because, well, it was dark, and she kept stumbling into trees. Finally she caught sight of a white spot in the darkness, just visible in the light of the quarter moon, leaning against a tree and breathing heavily.

"S-Sesshomaru!" She managed to call out winded, running towards him.

She saw him stiffen, standing straighter, before doubling over again.

"Sesshomaru!- What happened? Are you alright?"

He coughed, not looking up. "Maiko- cough- go back- back to the camp." He rasped.

"What? No! I can't leave you like this! Whats wrong? Tell me what you need!"

"I need-" his breath hitched, "you to go back to camp."

Sad that this was probably the most he had ever said to her at once.

"I'm not going to do that! Let me help you!"

"Kagome..." He warned, before holding onto the tree for support, heaved into the bushes.

If she hadn't been so distracted, she might have been surprised at the use of her name.  
As it was she was surprised for another reason.

Sesshomaru was throwing up.

Sesshomaru, _The_ Killing Perfection, was throwing up _._

Oh my goodness, he was throwing up! What should she do?

In a panic, she drew upon old memories from when she was sick and her mother would look after her. She gathered up his long hair with one hand, and rubbed the part of his back that she could reach over his armor, in what she hoped was a soothing manner, with the other.

His hair was very soft.

"Kago-" He tried again, but was interrupted by another bought of heaving.

 _The brownies!_ She realized with a start. _Chocolate is supposed to be bad for dogs!_

She didn't understand, the brownies didn't make Inuyasha sick. Was it because he was a half demon? Could chocolate really make a full blooded demon sick?

Apparently so. To think that the Lord of the West could get taken out with something as common as a chocolate bar.

Oh, poor Sesshomaru. He'd probably never been sick before!

Then a horrible thought occurred to her- What if he took it as an attempt to poison him!

She tried to convince herself later, that if she hadn't been so worried, she might have been thinking a little clearer. At the time however, she thought she had better give him an explanation.

"Um, I know your probably not happy I'm here, and I should probably start running before you recover, but this is kinda my fault, and your my friend so I can't just leave you here to deal with this alone."

Sesshomaru sucked in a couple gulps of air. "And how are _you_ the cause of... this?"

Still holding his hair Kagome realized running was futile, and she best take this time to make her case.

"Well, heh, I didn't think about it 'till now, but, ah, chocolate can be... Bad for dogs."  
She winced.

"But I really had no idea that it would make you sick- or that you would even eat it!"

He stood up straight now, his hair slipping through her fingers like silk, and turned to face her.

" _Chocolate_."

It wasn't a question, but she could tell he wanted her to elaborate.

"The brownies. They're made with chocolate- a type of sweet from my time. It's supposed to be bad for dogs, but I didn't think it would effect you 'cause it never bothered Inuyasha, and you're, well, you..." She trailed off.

There was silence for a few minuets, filled with a lot of fidgeting on her part and a lot of staring on his.

Finally, she could take it no more. "So, are you feeling alright now? Now that it's all... out." She finished weakly, slightly horrified at her words.

Well this was awkward.

Unfortunately, the only way she knew to make things better was to talk, and that usually just made it worst.

"I'm sorry!" She burst out when she could take the quite no more. "So sorry, I really had no idea, and I know you don't like people in your space, and you didn't want me here- and this is probably the first time you've been sick, and its all my fault! But I'll never tell anyone what happened, and- oh, what if there are _more_ side effects! I'm sorry-"

"Miko." He cut into her rambling, and she looked up at him with wide eyes, fully expecting to be ran through with a sword at any moment.

Instead he gave her a small, and slightly weary, nod.

"Thank you."

Then he turned and began to walk away.

Kagome stood, stunned, where he had left her, before remembering she didn't know where she was and had better get her confused self after him if she wanted to see the camp again tonight.

She was even more stunned to find him waiting for her.

After that night, whenever they were alone for their evening talk under a tree, she began to be 'Kagome' to him, not 'Miko' and Sesshomaru was more cautious of everything she brought from her side of time.

Wallaby notes: Thoughts?


End file.
